Zwiespalt
by Choga
Summary: Harry und hermine sind verheiratet, aber nicht miteinander und haben dennoch ein Verhältnis... wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt, lest! plz rr!


Titel: Zwiespalt  
  
Autor: Choga  
  
Genre: romance  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: die auftretenden Figuren, Handlungsorte und vorausgegangenen Handlungen gehören JKR und anderen Eigentümern (z.B. Carlsen Verlag, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros., Inc.). Ich verdien damit kein Geld und mach das nur aus Spaß und um Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Ich beabsichtige hiermit nicht irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.  
  
A/N: die idee kam ich, als ich einen artikel in einer zeitschrift meiner mam las...

_Ich liebe den Mann meiner Freundin  
  
An dieser Liebe ist alles falsch. Sie droht Familien und Freundschaften zu zerstören. Sie zwingt zum Lügen. Sie nagt an der Selbstachtung.  
  
Aber: Es ist Liebe_   
  
Ich weiß, dass ich mit dieser Liebe viel aufs Spiel setze, zu viel. Er weiß es auch.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wann es angefangen hat, vielleicht gibt es keinen Anfang, vielleicht war es schon immer da, seit dem wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind, im Hogwarts Express. Wir waren damals elf und wussten beide nicht, was uns erwarten würde.  
  
Nachdem mich Harry und Ron vor dem Troll gerettet hatten, wurden wir alle zu besten Freunden. Über die Jahre verstand ich mich mit ihm aber besser als mit Ron. Er war immer für mich da. Eigentlich für alle. Und er litt so furchtbar unter seinem Schicksal. Ich versuchte immer es ihm leichter zu machen. Heute weiß ich, dass niemand die Last von Jemanden nehmen kann, die das Schicksal demjenigen auferlegt hat.  
  
Als er zweiundzwanzig wurde, das war vor fünfzehn Jahren, heiratete er Ginny Weasley, die jüngere Schwester unseres besten Freundes Ronald Weasley. Ich habe mich damals für ihn gefreut, er sollte glücklich werden und zugleich war ich traurig, ich wusste es würde nicht wieder so sein wie vorher. Es gab kein zurück. Ein Jahr später heiratete ich Ron. Wir waren eine glückliche große Familie.  
  
Zumindest schien es so. Wir stritten uns schon, denn wir wohnten auch noch in einem Doppelhaus. Streit bleibt da nicht aus, ob nun über Kleinigkeiten, welchen Schutzzauber man nehmen solle oder wer das Restaurant aussuchen sollte (für unsere gemeinsamen Treffen) oder über andere Dinge. Das ist nur normal. Und über die Jahre ist Ginny zu meiner besten Freundin geworden. Auch wenn ich sie früher nur als die Schwester von meinem besten Freund sah, so ist sie heute meine engste Vertraute. Ich habe mit ihr eine Offenheit erlebt, wie noch mit keiner meiner bisherigen Freundinnen. Nur eins weiß sie nicht. Ich betrüge sie und ich betrüge ihren Bruder, meinen Ehemann. Ron. Und nicht mit irgendwem, nein mit ihrem Mann, dem besten Freund von meinem Mann, dem Jungen der lebt, Harry James Potter.  
  
Angefangen hat alles eines Tages, als er mir stolz seinen neuen Computer zeigte, den er gekauft hatte. Wir alle wollten die Verbindung zu der Welt der Muggle nicht abbrechen. Wir alle, das heißt Harry und ich. Wir hatten gerade Abendbrot gegessen, als er mich mitnahm in sein Arbeitszimmer. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei. Er schaltete den Computer an und wenn ich ihn mit meinem vergleiche. Oh, mein Gott, leb ich in der Steinzeit! Er surfte durchs Internet und plötzlich hatte er ein Bild von mir auf dem Bildschirm. Ich fragte ihn: „Wo hast du das her?"er schrieb nur ‚Ich denke oft an dich.' Mir wurde schwindelig, das passte nicht zu ihm. Was wollte Harry mir sagen? Ich hörte das Stimmengewirr von nebenan und den Krach aus den Kinderzimmern. Harry der schüchterne Junge, dachte er nicht an seine Kinder? Er merkte, dass ich geschockt war. Er löschte die Wörter und machte den Computer aus. Wir gingen zurück als wäre nichts gewesen.  
  
Am nächsten Tag rief er an. Er wollte etwas mit mir unternehmen. So wie früher, als wir alle noch jung waren (und unverheiratet). Ich meinte nur, es wäre eine schlechte Idee. Drei Tage später gingen wir doch aus, in den Zoo, um uns Lamas und Koalas anzusehen. Letztendlich landeten wir knutschend im dunklen Gang zu den Aquarien.  
  
War das wirklich ich? War ich die Frau, die ihren besten Freund küsste, der mit ihrer besten Freundin verheiratet war? Riskierte ich wirklich so viel? Riskierten wir beide wirklich so viel.   
  
_Für diese Liebe, setzt man keine Freundschaft aufs Spiel. Und doch tue ich es._   
  
Als ich Harry mal fragte, ob er nicht an seine Kinder denke, meinte er nur: „Natürliche denke ich an meine Kinder."Und dennoch kamen wir beide von einander nicht wieder los. Mal meinte der eine, wir dürfen uns nicht mehr sehen, dann der andere. Doch geschafft haben wir es nicht. Das geht nun schon über zwei Jahren so.  
  
Seitdem kann ich weder Ron noch Ginny in die Augen sehen. Ich sage, ich kann mit dieser Lüge nicht leben, und tu es doch. Warum? Eine Bekannte meinte mal, man solle tun, was einen glücklich macht, doch diese Liebe macht mich kaputt, nicht glücklich!  
  
Bald fliegt Harry wieder weg. Er reist gerne. Jedes Jahr mindestens einmal alleine! Ginny akzeptiert das. Er braucht seine Freiheit. Seine Ruhe, um wieder zu sich zu kommen. Er hat mich gefragt ob ich mitkommen möchte. Doch wir beide wissen, dass es nicht geht. Er wird reisen und ich werde hier bleiben, mich um Ron kümmern.  
  
Was würde Ron nur ohne mich machen. Ich habe im Supermarkt mal einen alten Mann gesehen, der hat fast nur Fertiggerichte gekauft... ich habe überlegt, was Ron essen würde, wenn ich ihn verlassen würde. Einmal war ich für ein paar Tage weg, da musste er sich selbst was suchen. Im Mülleimer habe ich eine leere Dose Würstchen gefunden. Er sagte, alleine vor einem Teller zu sitzen, ohne Gesellschaft, so mache essen keinen Spaß, und das wo Ron gut und gerne isst!!! Was würde ich ihm antun? Könnte ich das wirklich? Ich kann ihn doch nicht alleine lassen, nun nach 14 Jahren Ehe. Wir haben doch nur uns beide und keine Kinder. Er braucht mich.  
  
Ich werde in den drei Wochen einfach versuchen, nicht so oft an Harry zu denken, was mir schwer fallen wird, mit seinen Kindern, die im Garten spielen und Ginny, die dauernd von ihm redet und den ganzen Bildern, die überall im Haus verteilt sind.  
  
Er wird versuchen wieder mal zu sich selbst zu finden, Abstand zu gewinnen, wie schon so oft. Auch sonst wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen wollten, war es schwierig, wir wohnten nicht nur nebeneinander, wir sind auch noch beste Freunde... spätestens nach drei Tagen hielt es einer von uns beiden nicht länger aus und suchte den anderen auf. Ich hoffe, dass es diesmal anders ist. Ein Teil von mir hofft das. Ich will nicht länger alles aufs Spiel setzen. Harry sagte einmal: „Ich wünschte, wir wären uns nie begegnet, dann wüsste ich nicht, was ich vermisse."  
  
Ich weiß, was ich vermisse, Kinder, Abenteuer und Harry. Jeden Tag mehr, seit dem aus Freundschaft mehr geworden ist. Es quält mich. Es verfolgt mich immer, ob ich wache oder schlafe, es lässt mich nicht in Ruhe.   
  
Ich schaue auf den Wecker, es ist fünf Uhr morgens. In fünf Stunden wird Ron wieder hier sein. Er hat mit Ginny seine Brüder in Kroatien und Algerien besucht, wo es Bill und Charlie Weasley mittlerweile hinverschlagen hat. Die Kinder sind bei meinen, und auch Harrys, Schwiegereltern. Und wir sind beide allein zu Hause seit zwei Wochen. Ich dreh mich um und streich Harry eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er ist so süß, wenn er schläft. Ich wünschte, ich könnte jeden Morgen neben ihm aufwachen. Ich gebe ihn einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, erwidert er ihn. Ich kann nicht anders, als ihn noch dichter an mich zu ziehen. Ich liebe ihn so sehr. Es tut weh. Ich lass ihn los. Ich muss jetzt rüber, alles für Rons Ankunft vorbereiten. Harry sieht mich traurig an. „Es waren schöne Tage"sagt er und er lächelt leicht. Wir beide wissen, das es so falsch, wie schön war, die Zeit zusammen zu verbringen. „Ja , das waren sie"erwidere ich, gebe ihn einen sanften Kuss und steh auf. Als ich mich angezogen hatte und gehen will, zieht er mich fest in seine Umarmung. Vielleicht war das, das letzte Mal, das wir uns so nahe waren. Mein Verstand hofft es, mein Herz fürchtet es. Wir küssen uns, als wäre es das letzte Mal, wie wir es beide vereinbart haben. Seine Lippen auf meinen, seine Hände in meinen Haaren. Ich krieg nicht genug von ihm. Seine Lippen wandern runter zu meiner Schulter. Ich schiebe ihn weg. Wenn wir jetzt nicht aufhören, gibt es für mich kein zurück. Ich würde alles für ihn aufgeben.  
  
Wir schauen uns tief in die Augen. Ich drehe mich um und gehe, an der Tür schau ich noch mal kurz zurück. Er sieht traurig aus, wie er da so steht. Doch unsere Liebe ist falsch, wir machen damit alles kaputt. Unsere Familie als auch unsere Freundschaften. Das müssen wir verhindern.  
  
Ich forme mit den Lippen ein ‚Ich liebe dich' und verschwinde aus seinem Blickfeld. Ich brauch unbedingt eine Dusche. Ich muss die Wohnung noch aufräumen, bevor Ron kommt und noch ein paar Dinge einkaufen.  
  
Alles wieder wie immer. Ein Leben in Zwiespalt. Ein Spalt, der nicht geschlossen werden kann. Doch Harry und ich haben beschlossen, die Schmerzen zu ertragen, anstatt sie denen zuzufügen, die wir lieben.  
  
Vielleicht der falsche Weg für uns.  
  
Vielleicht der Richtige für unsere Familien.  
  
Vielleicht der einzige Weg, den wir mutig genug sind, zu gehen. 


End file.
